The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Epimedium plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Epimedium ‘Ninja Stars’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ninja Stars’.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Hubbardston, Mass. The objective of the breeding program is to develop hybrid cultivars of Epimedium with unique and superior garden attributes. In particular, to develop cultivars with long, narrow evergreen leaves, large flowers held above the foliage, semi-spreading rhizomes for the ease of propagation and cold hardiness at least to U.S.D.A. Zone 5.
The Inventor made a controlled cross in March of 2013 in his test garden in Hubbardston, Mass. between Epimedium sp. nov. ‘Spine Tingler’ (not patented), as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Epimedium sp. nov. from his proprietary breeding program as the male parent. ‘Ninja Stars’ was selected in May of 2006 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings. Epimedium sp. nov is a species collected by the Inventor in China and is currently considered new to science and awaiting confirmation by a taxonomist.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Hubbardston, Mass. in July of 2006 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.